Goddess
by Serendipity Kat
Summary: [PreRENT] A blonde man meets a girl in a bar. MarkMaureen. Oneshot.


_Ok. I know I said that I was done for the summer... but my muse decided to kick into overdrive last night and as a result I have 3 oneshots finished. (looks sheepish) This is the only one I'm posting before summer, however. I've got to have something in reserve for you guys. I hope you enjoy this. Read my profile for my disclaimer. _

_-Serendipity Kat_

* * *

Goddess 

'_There she is…'_ the blonde camera man thought to himself as he watched her from a distance. The smoky air clouded his already limited vision, but it seemed to hang around her like a robe. It gently clung to her shiny curly brown hair, floated in curls around her milk white neck that lead to a generous chest, barely covered in a spaghetti-strap top. It was wispy as her hips moved in a seductive sway to the music as people surrounded her.

He continued to film her, oogling silently as the music soared over the sounds of drunken men and women grouping each other in the dark and dank room. He hated these kinds of places, but he went when his rocker friend dragged him along. If only to make sure that he didn't kill himself. He normally didn't bring his camera, but tonight, he was glad he did.

She was still moving in a hypnotic fashion as the music started to fade away. "Goddess…" he breathed. As if she had heard him, she suddenly looked up. Emerald eyes met his blue ones and he suddenly couldn't breath. At least not any normal air, he was intoxicated with her. Her eyes still on him, she smiled and her eyes glittered. She looked like a cat, a cat who'd just lapped up the most delicate cream in the world. His mouth started to get dry as she sauntered over to him, her hips swaying erotically. His mind filled with dirty thoughts and his body was on fire even though she hadn't touched him.

"Hello, lover." she purred, as she came closer.

"I'm not your lov-" he started to stutter, but was stopped by her slender fingers as they touched his lips. Her touch was like ice. A burning ice that did nothing to cool the passion burning him up from the inside.

"Shhh. Tonight it's just us." She whispered as she leaned into him, her lips inches away from his ear.

Her voice sent shivers up and down his spine. Her arm curled around his, coyly as he stared open-mouthed at the gorgeous creature before him.

"Aren't you going to put the mouth to use, lover?" she purred again, leaning closer.

He struggled to gain coherent thought. "But I don't even know you…" he trailed off as she started to laugh.

"We don't need to know each other, lover. It's magic time."

As she laughed, it floated around him like a rich, luscious chocolate that melts in your mouth. God knows he was melting as she laughed. It was a low, seductive throaty laugh. The kind that could make even statues bow down to her.

She brought her hand to his face and drew his head up from where he had been staring at her chest and her eyes locked onto his. "Here's to the time of your life, lover/" she cooed as she touched her lips to his.

'_Oh god.'_ His mind raced as he felt and tasted her lips against his. She tasted of some sort of exotic fruit and chocolate. She tasted of expensive red Italian wine and strawberries. As he was lsot in the sensations of her touch, he could fell himself flying over the lush countryside and tropical beaches. The sounds of the club faded away. He brought his hands up and grasped her shoulders as if to hold on to her forever.

Then as suddenly as she had touched him, she backed away, her eyes wary. "See you later, lover." She purred, and just like that, disappeared into the whirl of people, alcohol and cigarette smoke.

He sat there, stunned into silence, as he watched her go. He turned and looked dumbly at the camera, which was still running. The sounds of the club gradually became louder as did the drunken ramblings of his friend, next to him. He suddenly was able to move again and he looked around wildly, looking in vain for the goddess he had just kissed.

"You too?" a voice slurred to his left.

He turned around and laid eyes on the voice. The guy was half wasted already, a cigarette dangling out of his mouth. A beer bottle was lodged in one had and the other was shoving back his hair. He was obviously a bum, who had come on some sort of luck that he was able to afford a beer or 4. his hair hadn't been washed in who knows hoe long and his hands and nails were filthy with grime and scarred from what looked to be knives. The blonde guy met his eyes questionly.

"You met the vixen, too? So did I." he said as he took a sloppy swig from the bottle. "She's here every night, waiting for a victim to hook. Half these men here are waiting for her to come back." He nodded drunkenly and fell over onto the table.

"So, she doesn't come back?" the cameraman asked hesitantly.

Without lifting his head form the grimy table, the drunk man replied, "Nope. She's a free spirit. She lands where she pleases and refuses to be caught. Once she lands and makes her mark, she never returns. She-" he stopped talking as he fell asleep, snoring loudly.

The cameraman looked again into the hazy crowd and tried in vain to locate the goddess who's kiss was toxic, but no such luck. He turned to the camera. "April 11, 1986. From here on in, I look for her. The goddess of a female who kissed me in this bar. I will not rest until I find her." He clicked the camera off and the whole scene went black.


End file.
